Rage
by Raithe
Summary: A non-canon addition to "Genius", which I intend to update eventually. I should tell you that it's extremely violent, and very descriptive of said violence. That said, I don't think it'll stop anyone. Just a one-shot, this is all there'll be to it.


"You've gone just a bit too far now." Normally Shomti would fight with daggers. Normally he would insist on being physically the one he depended on in a fight, and so he normally fought with daggers, swords, or other close-range weapons. Not so right now. His yellow eyes were bloodshot with rage, and his whole body was filled with pins and needles. He couldn't feel a thing, though he was hyper-sensitive to everything around him. There was someone coming. He needed to hurry along.

Forcing a pistol into the empty holster on his left side, he looked down. He was armed and ready, with two pistols, three knives, a sword, a submachine gun, and last but certainly not least himself; after all, without a trigger finger, a gun was nothing but potential for rust and slow decay. A sword was but an unusually shaped bit of metallic ore which would also rust and disappear, and his knives would go the same way. As for covering his paws, he wore half-soles, a type of shoe normally made for dance routines in plays when you need to give the appearance of being barefoot. But these half-soles were fortified by him to be more weapons than footwear. And his hands were covered and protected by leather gloves with studs in the knuckles so as to destroy anything they came into contact with. Shomti was ready to kill.

"You're finally here, you bastards. You took my friends, my love, my life, and you destroyed them before my eyes. Now I'm ready to kill you." He turned around and grinned wickedly at the men. One was all in black, a trench coat over his body. Shomti knew it hid at least three guns and several throwing weapons. "You killed Sly. Didn't even let him know it was coming, just bloody shot him. I bet you didn't even know I existed, didn't even know this would happen to you." The husky flinched under Shomti's assault. "I got you out of prison for a reason... and now you're going to die, Markus." He turned to the next in the group, a large tiger with large hands. He strongly resembled Rajan, but his eyes were even more insane than that tiger's, and he was easily twice his size.

"And you. You overpowered Murray. Broke his arms, cracked his ribs, left him to die. He did, you know, and now you're going to as well. Rajan's brother, the amnesiac. I'd call you by your name but you don't know it, do you, you pathetic runt?" The tiger tried to charge him, but was stopped by another person in the group. He couldn't very well move that fast, he was confined to a machine in order to walk, but one of the machine's arms reached out and grabbed onto the enraged tiger.

"You knew I was alive, though, didn't you? You planned to remove me, as well as Bentley, because we were the only ones who could rival your planning skills. I'll give you one thing, you're better than Bentley in the area of intelligence." A smirk crossed the gorilla's face. Shomti's scowl deepened even further and raised one paw, a finger making everyone pause before he continued. "But you're nothing next to him. He had a heart. You killed yours years ago, and so you had to drive that machine's leg into his. You took your time, wove a web of deceit. You lured him and I into a trap. You're truly more intelligent than he is. But I'm still here, aren't I? You failed there. And now I'm here to kill you, John783, just the way you killed Bentley." The scrawny gorilla scowled at the sound of his name and number, but remained where he was. Another in the group moved forward, fancy shoes clacking against the decidedly plain concrete flooring. His suit and tie were impeccable. He was the very picture of a corrupt politician, though most seemed not to notice it.

"Ah, yes. You. You pitiful, groveling worm. All you ever cared about was money, power. No honor, no friends. You killed them off to gain your strength over the world. Hardly a decision gets made in the UN without you influencing it, isn't that right? I can understand what you want. Ultimate power for the one you believe to be the ultimate being." The lemur nodded appreciatively, as though he expected Shomti to continue and praise him for being able to get as far as he had. He didn't. "But you didn't have to kill her to get that. You didn't have to kill the love of my life for your quest, you could just as easily have outright pushed her influence aside with your own. She'd have been unable to stop you; most of her connections were weakened greatly after my incapacitation. So when you ordered Neyla dead you brought this upon yourself; don't think of complaining as I kill you with the very same blade that you killed her with. But you wouldn't recognize it, now, would you? After all, you just hired an assassin. Even so, Kulik, I've kept this ready and waiting, weeping over the loss of my love every morning, for the past three years." Shomti said, holding up one of his knives and showing the glinting blade in the light. There was still blood on it from where it had been stabbed into his lover's chest, caked onto the high quality knife. The only place where the blade had been cleaned was on the edge, where the corrosion had to be polished out of the stainless steel. Even stainless steel will corrode if blood is left on it, and the knife's blade had pitted to the point where it was indistinguishable from ore due to the brown-red dried blood. The pitting on the razor edge had been left there during the sharpening, however, and so it had gained a wavy, undulating look, some parts dull and some parts sharp. It was sure to cut through flesh only with great pain to the victim, and with great effort on the wielder. Effort that, as the lemur looked at Shomti's arms, he knew the fox would be capable of summoning from those toned limbs. Kulik winced at the thought more than at regret for his actions and drew back. One more person remained, according to Shomti's accusations, and they looked amongst themselves for the last man. He wasn't there.

"The last one is not a coward, just intelligent. As a matter of fact, she's right behind me." Shomti said, drawing one of his guns and spinning with it up against his opponent's head before the vixen fired her pistol into his own to let the relatively small bullet pound through his brain and pulverize it, something even he would not survive. "You god damned cop. You were going to kill me and let all these criminals live, weren't you? Pathetic. I'd kill you now for arresting me all those years ago, if not for one thing, Miss Fox." Carmelita's head cocked to the side. "No, it's not that Sly loved you, though that's true. He's not here to stop me, and I personally hate you." Shomti pulled her hand down and tugged her close to him, whispering into her ear. "The music's not going yet." With that, he shoved her away and pressed a switch on the wall. Heavy metal music blared from the speakers that nobody had noticed, and Shomti grinned maniacally, shouting over the noise as he pulled out his other gun.

"This is what I've waited for, scum!" He said, pulling the triggers simultaneously to shoot out two legs of John's machine. The machine lurched, then lunged forward, the arms swinging in accordance with John's frantic commands. Shomti blocked them all, shooting in strategic places on it as he kicked away Markus's paw. Flipping over the abomination of a machine, he emptied his ammunition into the gorilla piloting the machine. The blood from the three lethal shots leaked out of the machine and onto the floor, creating a pool which called to Shomti's senses in more ways than one. Strangely the strongest was actually his sense of smell. The metallic, deep scent of blood urged him to continue before he noticed the huge tiger slip in the pool of blood. Shomti decided to take advantage of this, pulling out his larger gun and firing at the fallen feline. Heedless of the pain, the cat got up and while Shomti was throwing Kulik across the room, he picked up Shomti by the shoulders. A burst of pain. Wonderful... absolutely beautiful. The claws digging into his flesh and drawing blood was something the fox would remember in the afterlife as one of the most awe-inspiring moments of his life. Flawlessly, Shomti lifted the gun over his shoulder and fired the remaining bullets into the juggernaut's head, neck and chest. Klug, klug, klug, klug, klug. The shots were slow to Shomti's ears despite the hundred-fifty rpm rate of the weapon. Rajan's brother, the amnesiac whose real name was Rasfa, fell lifelessly back, and Shomti pulled himself from the huge paws and jumped away in time to avoid Markus's shot and the lemur's thrown dagger. Two down. Three to go. He landed right behind Kulik and jabbed the blood encrusted dagger he'd shown him earlier into his back, using it to lift him and block Markus's next volley of rounds. While Shomti was shielded he reflected on the wonderful feeling he got once he knew that Kulik felt that semi-serrated edge slide into his back. It had made an amazingly beautiful sound to one seeking revenge, as the blade just seemed to fit into Kulik's body like a key into a lock. And that was what the sound made Shomti reminisce over... how very like that it was. The quiet snick of key into lock, then the clack—or, in this case, due to the biological nature of the lock, the gasp—of the latch coming undone. And lastly, whatever was once contained and secured by the lock slipped away. Shomti almost swore he could see Kulik's soul drift out his mouth. Markus was out of rounds, so as Shomti slide the key out of the lock he heard that beautiful snick once more before pushing the worthless carcass aside. While Markus tried to reload, Shomti ran for the husky while drawing his sword. A quick downward cut was blocked by Markus's current weapon, an M16 submachine gun, and the same pattern followed as Shomti cut from different angles.

Both professional killers circled each other, and when Shomti passed Carmelita he took the chance to slice the gun out of her hand, removing her trigger finger cleanly as he did. Markus noticed this lapse in defense and brought up one of his throwing knives. He'd have jabbed Shomti in the chest, but the fox noticed it and moved to the side, taking it instead in his shoulder. He didn't feel it, not then, not while he brought up one foot to kick Markus in the chest, and not while he cut off the young dog's head with a sharp movement of one hand. The husky's limp form crumpled off to one side, and the head fell and rolled along the same path once the shoulder hit the ground. What an incredible image that was. Having normally fought with daggers he didn't know how amazing it was to feel a blade glide through someone's neck so smoothly that, at first, both combatants thought he'd missed. Then as the head unaligned itself with the neck, and the blood spurted from the stump, it stained the fur on his chin as the body fell and the head fell with it, coming off slightly as it turned mid-air, somehow remaining completely upright. Bloodstained, and it landed on its stump before the weight of the muzzle and its own momentum pulled it forward and to the side. Shomti watched as Markus's eyes widened, the world growing dark around him, and saw his face form a scowl in the dog's last seconds before fading into expressionlessness. Shomti examined his blade, notched and bloody, and tossed it to one side as he drew his daggers to kill the last one remaining. He turned around to where Carmelita was wide-eyed in fear, and he turned the music off.

"Alright. You saw me kill them. I cut off your finger." He tossed her his blades. "Kill me before I change my mind." She shook her head and stood up, stepping on the two daggers before Shomti could pick them up and do the deed himself.

"You're under arrest... nnh... you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..." She yelped a little in pain as her nub brushed against her handcuffs while she was getting them out. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, you will be appointed one." She slapped the handcuffs on his wrist, and kicked him towards the door. "Now get your ass out of here before I change MY mind, criminal." Shomti shook his head, spinning and kicking her in the face with his spiked half-sole. A surprised yelp before the exhaling grunt of pain told him that she was hoping he'd come quietly and hadn't prepared for the possibility that he wouldn't.

"I've been arrested by you before. I'm going to die now rather than later." He leaped for his daggers and grabbed one in both hands before he rolled to avoid hitting his face on the concrete. Before he stood, he fluidly jerked the weapon into his chest. He could tell immediately that he'd hit his heart, and he looked up at Carmelita triumphantly with his slotted vulpine eyes. "You'd better run. That song's going to end soon, and you don't want to be around when it does." And with a bloody taste in his mouth that, as he reflected on this in his last moments, tasted somewhat like copper or zinc in its metallic tang, everything faded into night. The taste lasted significantly longer. For what felt like hours the only thing he felt and the only thing he could think of was that taste in his mouth, washing over his tongue like some sort of perverted cross between steel wool and silk. It was unusual, it made him want to retch from the alien nature of the flavor, but above all it was the only thing he could think of. "What an anticlimactic way for me to end my life... but oh, the memories I shall have to discover in my next." Was his last mortal thought before even the silky metallic taste dissolved into a void. Here I'd say that Carmelita made it out before the building was destroyed. I'd say that she resigned from the police force from the horrors of what she saw that night. But the end of Shomti is the end of my story, and the rest is for you to create within your own mind.


End file.
